Days Of Darkness
by DeathlyFlames
Summary: There is a lot of things Luna likes and doesn't like. For example, Luna doesn't like sunlight, but she does like the color black. She also doesn't like school, but boy does she love being there once she meets Umehito Nekozawa. NekozawaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok. DeathlyFlames here. Because of internet issues on my laptop, I have been procrastinating the updates on 'Only Death Can Separate'. I also blame my friend IEatChicken (NaruGaa! Look her up.) for this fanfic. She has been on a NaruGaa phase and sending me updates and I blame Ouran High School Host Club for its smexy guys. I felt it was necessary to write this NekozawaxOC fanfic. Cuz it's obvious no one in the series actually goes with Nekozawa as a pairing. And Nekozawa is awesome. And...I'm running out of excuses. It's a little lame, being the spawn of some kind of retarded brain function, and I will only make a series if I get enough reviews asking for one. Anyway, here is Days of Darkness. Please R and R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I own Luna. But I do not own OHSHC. If I did, there would be a hell of a lot less Tamaki and way more Hikaru, Kaoru, and Nekozawa. Possibly in some kind of threesome... Yum...

I'm rating this T because of the ending and blah blah. It doesn't deserve a T rating, but I don't know. It may be T later. I just don't want my story under 'K+' cuz it sounds like a children's story before bedtime.

Ok. now here we go:

--

You know, I really don't get it. It's not my fault I can't handle bright lights. It's not fair that I can't have friends like everyone else. I never knew why no one in America would accept me even though I liked the dark. Even though I was called a witch. I use black magic, yes, but it's more of a hobby... OK maybe I am a witch but I can still have friends, right? I am still in shock that my parents decided, after winning the lottery of course, to move to Japan of all places. So here I am. Friendless and confused and standing in the hall of a Japanese private school. My Japanese is pretty good, it's not like that's my problem at all (thank GOD for Rosetta Stone). My problem is how BIG the school is! SO here I am. Complaining outside – I look at the sign outside the door – the 3rd Music Room. I sigh and decide to ask inside for directions. I push open the door and I am pretty sure that's when my life changes.

My name is Luna Keystone. I am 15 years old, about 5' 5'', black hair, blue eyes, and apparently going insane.

I MUST be going insane. I walk into the room and see ... seven teenage boys dressed up like pirates. I stand in the door for a second just staring, not even hearing their synchronized 'Welcome'. And before I can ask where my classroom is, I see the small blond boy on the shoulders of the bigger, dark-haired boy ask, "Nekozawa-kun?"

"Who?" I say in my best Japanese. They look at me like I was nuts and start toward me.

"But...you look just like Nekozawa..." One of them, a taller blonde boy with blue eyes, got close to my face. I stepped away, but he just leaned back and put his hand against his heart.

"Ah! How rude of me! How could I mistake such a lovely gothick princess for one such as Nekozawa? Welcome my beautiful princess! I am Tamaki Suoh. Who might you be?" He held his hand out to me, a dark red rose materializing suddenly. I took it, held it to my chest and pushed off my cloak hood so my dark hair fell over my shoulders.

"Luna." I said. A darker-haired boy in the back pushed his glasses farther up on his face and looked at me.

"Luna." he said definitely. I nodded. "You're that American exchange student. Your family won the lottery and moved her, am I right?" I nodded again. I looked at him strangely, but before I could speak, Tamaki grabbed my chin and pulled his face close to mine.

"So. What's your type? The Prince Type," it was obvious he was talking about himself,"the Lolita-boy Type," he gestured to the small boy, "the Wild Type," the tall one the small boy was sitting on, "the Little Devil's Type," twin boys with odd orange hair, "the Cool Type," the boy with glasses, "or the Natural Type?" lastly, he pointed to the...boy?...with short brown hair and a girly face. I couldn't help myself from blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Why is that girl dressed like a boy?" The boys stepped back and Tamaki let go of my face. Tamaki stood up straight and fixed his jacket, even though it was impeccable. Nervous.

"What are you talking about? We're all boys." I looked unimpressed.

"Liars." I turned to the girl and smiled. "We should be friends. I don't really know anyone. It would be nice to have friends." She looked a little hesitant, but smiled at me.

"Ok!" I saw the boys huddled in a corner, discussing something interesting by the looks of their movements and whispers. I sighed and pushed my hood back up before heading toward the door. Before I realized it, I accidentally bumped into something hard. I looked up to see the tall, dark boy standing in front of me. I stepped back, a bit embarrassed, but ran into what turned out to be Tamaki. He was beaming and I have to admit it was a little creepy.

"We have decided it would be great for you to be friends with Haruhi!" Haruhi. That was her name.

"And you had to decide that for her?" Tamaki looked a little taken aback, but recovered quickly.

"So. What's your names?" I turned to face everyone. They introduced themselves one by one and I learned that the twins were Hikaru and Kaoru, the boy with glasses was Kyouya, the tall boy was Mori, and the smaller one Honey.

So that's the day I made a friend. Kind of. Haruhi and I were in different classes, but I came when the Host Club (the most annoying idea ever) was open and 'designated' Haruhi who was pretending to be a guy still and we could talk. She said her crossdressing was so she could stay in the Club. Whatever she wants to do. It's her reputation. Not like I'm one to talk about reputations. But anyway, Haruhi is not the most interesting thing I have to say. My first day in class, I had finished my work (stuff I already knew from my old school) and was walking down the hall when I stepped on something. When I looked down, I saw I had stepped on a white cat puppet. It was cute. I picked it up and looked around but saw no one, so I took it. The next day I went to the Host Club and Tamaki was horrified at the puppet.

"That's the cursed doll, Beelzenef!" he shrieked. I looked down at 'Beelzenef', blinked a couple times and then looked back at Tamaki.

"And?" I asked. Tamaki was horrified.

"Once I stepped on Beelzenef in the hall and I was cursed by Nekozawa! When I went to take a test, it was in a strange curse writing I couldn't understand, and the people around me were dif-" He was cut off when Kyouya walked up behind him and tapped him on the head.

"Enough of that. We went through this to Haruhi, remember? You were taking a test in Greek class. And your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon."

"So, Beelzenef isn't really cursed?" I asked.

"Oh, the Curse of Beelzenef is real all right." It was a new voice that spoke and I turned around and saw...a guy in a cloak like mine and dark hair like mine. Weird. He must have had the same impression and didn't say anything. He just stared. Well, I couldn't really see his eyes through his hair, but he didn't move when he saw me. I held out Beelzenef.

"So, Beelzenef is yours?" He nodded and took back the puppet. He mumbled something like 'thanks' before heading through a big pair of black doors I hadn't seen before. He left in them and I turned back to the Host Club.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Nekozawa Umehito. Leader of the Black Magic Club." I pondered this for a while and left the Host Club for some time to myself.

That...Nekozawa. He was... I had no words. I just had a weird feeling about him. Not the bad kind either. Like a tingling that kind of hurt. A bell rang and I snapped back. I would have to think more later.

--

I didn't think about Nekozawa again until the next day in class. When I arrived, there was a note on my desk. No one else had come in yet, so I sat down and started reading it.

_To My Dark Witch,_

_The Spirits have invaded my Heart and I feel as if I must Know You. I have seen You and I have been Mesmerized by you Exquisite Beauty. Your Gorgeous Raven hair and your Crystal Blue eyes. My Picturesque Demoness. I Love You._

_I must Know if You will Grace me with Your Presence and meet me. Come to the 3rd Music Room at 4 o'clock. _

_Until I Meet You,_

_N.U._

Wow. That was...sweet. I mean, it is kind of obvious that Nekozawa sent it, but... I don't know. I guess I have a weakness for guys like that. Hmmmm... I don't know. I could never get close to anyone at my old school in America. Especially not guys. I was a major testosterone repellent. It is kind of nice to have a guy liking me. Nice and...very different.

--

I gave in and went to the 3rd Music Room at 4. It was dark when I pushed the doors open and I threw my hood off. The dark was nice in this bright school. Everything was so bright at Ouran. All white and pink and sunny. I couldn't stand it. It would be nice to find a place with more darkness.

I could feel him move before I saw him.

"Hello, Nekozawa." Nekozawa moved in front of me and I saw he had his hood off too. His hair was shorter than mine. My eyes were adjusting to the dark and I could see Nekozawa smile. He reached up and took off his black hair, revealing a spill of blond hair. They matched his glittering blue eyes and...

And that was the time I knew I had fallen in love. That odd sensation I had...love? It must have been. But an odd sensation overwhelmed me and, without thinking, I followed my first instinct.

I fisted my hands in Nekozawa's hair and pulled his face down to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yay! Second chapter! I think I have some kind of updating problem... But anyway, to all ym fans here is the next chapter!

* * *

Days of Darkness Chapter 2

I open my eyes to comprehend what happened. And _I'm kissing Nekozawa!?_ What the FUCK!? Breathlessly I push away and run. I run from the room, from Nekozawa, from my embarrassment, from how _good_ that felt. I run and run and keep running. Haruhi tried to stop me from speeding through the Music Room, only to be held back by a strand of giggling girls who thought 'his' concern for 'his' friend was kawaii. I didn't see the Host Club try to do anything else. I mean, I hadn't known them more than a week, why would they?

I made it out of the room and I bounded past groups of students, trying to find a place where he won't look for me. I stop and think. Where would Nekozawa not go? Somewhere bright. I shuddered. I hate the light. Dammit. Where else? Home. He couldn't find me at home. I remember I left my stuff in the Music Room, but I could not go back. I would have to get it on Monday. My feet carried me out of Ouran and down the pristine white path. I saw a white limo pull up and the passenger's side window open. Inside was the driver my parents had hired to drive me to and pick me up from school. They had decided that a driver was necessary to take me home when they realized (about a day ago) that school was a bit too far away to walk daily. I couldn't remember the driver's name (I have only known him a day!) but I nodded and got in the back, thankful to have a fast escape.

I sighed and sunk into the leather seats, breathing deeply and trying not to think about Nekozawa. I swear I did my best to keep the thoughts of his silky hair and crystal eyes from penetrating my mind. The thought of the kiss... I snapped back. NO! I would NOT think about Nekozawa like that. He probably thought I was nuts for rushing in and kissing him like that... No. It was better if this whole day was forgotten. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something more pleasant.

_**Cl**__**ick. Tick. Click. The clock on the wall made a rhythmic ticking noise and the teacher's droning voice was forgotten as I focused my draining energy on tapping my pencil in count with the tick on the clock. Tick. Click. Tick. I could feel the irritation from my fellow students. I could see the muscles in their backs tense. Click. Click. Tick. I smiled. This was so much more interesting than trying to calculate Algebraic equations. I knew them, but they were so boring. Besides, my mom and dad were moving me to Japan next week. I wouldn't be able to see these people ever again. I might as well have my fun... I sighed. Tick. Click. Tick. Drip. What? I stopped tapping my pencil and listened. Tick. Drip. Drip. What was dripping? The classroom had no sinks or water fountains... I looked around. Everyone was gone. To be more specific, every**__**thing**__** was gone. Everything was pitch black. Only a beam of light shone down on the desk I was sitting at. I stood up and tenderly touched the dark ground with my foot. It was solid so I stood up. All the lights turned out and I took a deep breath. I tried to focus my eyes so I could see, but it was as if my eyes were closed. No matter what, my night vision was gone. I pulled at the hood of my cloak but I couldn't find the hood anywhere. A single light turned on above me and I shrieked. My cloak was gone and the light was so bright... I looked down at myself and I saw I was wearing a yellow dress that tucked in at the waist and spilled to the ground. This dress was familiar... but I don't think I ever wore anything like this in America... The light was the only one I had and it was making me start to burn a little. I started to run. As I did, a trail of lights opened in front of me, revealing a path that was shown two light spots ahead of me. I ran as fast as I could. All of a sudden I tripped and fell. When I looked back I saw a white cat puppet on the ground by my foot. I picked it up and looked at it. It was... cute. I smiled a little. Then the doll jumped off my hand and stood hole-side down on the path. It looked at me before growing to an enormous size. Soon it's features protruded from it's cloth face and it grew fangs that were bigger than me and dripped saliva. Beelzenef. I didn't recognize the name at first but somehow I knew it belonged to this monster. Beelzenef grew back legs and front legs before snarling at me and looking at me with its real and moving eyes. I gasped and jumped to my feet, running as fast as I could. The monster stayed just feet behind me before I finally came to the edge of the path. Before I knew it, I was falling into a dark abyss. I saw Beelzenef stand at the edge and howl before watching me fall. I closed my eyes and waited for the splat that would surely come, considering how long I was falling. When I did land, though, it wasn't on the ground in a puddle of Luna. Instead, when I opened my eyes I thought I was drowning. All I could see was an ocean of blue, my vision wavering from shock of the fall. When my sight focused, I saw black edge the ocean and then be replaced by a face. One I knew somehow... A boy. Black hair, blue eyes, black cloak... I gasped as he smiled at me. Nekozawa. The memories came flooding back. My arrival in Japan, my introduction to the Host Club. My kiss with Nekozawa. I pushed him away, falling to the floor in the process. We were standing in and on black, surrounded by a pool of light. I scrambled backwards to the edge of the light and watched as he threw something. I caught it and saw a black rose. The hopeless romantic in me smiled and held the rose closer. On it was a note that said simply, I love You. I looked at the rose and then back at Nekozawa. Maybe I should try to see him again... I started up before I had to fall back down in pain. Drip. Drip. Tick. I looked up to where Nekozawa should have been, but all I saw was the clock. It ticked away aimlessly, refusing to reach the next minute. It just ticked the same second over and over again. Tick. Drip. Drip. I looked down at my hand. The dripping came from the blood that was steadily leaking a crimson trail from the rose thorns which had grown and impaled themselves all the way through my hand. The giant green appendages dripped in rhythm with the ticking of the clock...**_

I shot awake. I was panting and I saw the driver (Alberto! That was his name! He was Italian...) trying to wake me up.

"We're here." he said. I nodded and took a deep breath before making my way inside the house. Clouds had appeared overhead and drops of rain had started to fall. Drip. Drip. I screamed and ran for the house, ignoring a confused Alberto as he tried to hand me an umbrella. I made it to the front door after getting soaked from the sudden downpour. I pushed open my front doors (my GOD they're huge and heavy!) and all but fell onto the oriental rug inside. I was helped up by my mother's maids and I shooed them away, assuring them I was fine. I pushed myself upstairs to my room and fell on my bed, barely conscious, and slept.

--

When my eyes opened again (after a blissfully dreamless sleep), the first thing I thought was that I was seeing double. When my foggy mind cleared a little, I realized that Hikaru and Kaoru were leaning over me.

"Wha?" I sat up and rubbed my head. I looked around my room and saw not only the twins, but the entire Host Club. I turned to Haruhi and smirked.

"How much did you pay them?" The boys looked a little hurt, but kept composure. Tamaki was just as flamboyant as usual, I noted, as he came up and put a yellow rose in my hand. I exhaled, glad that the rose wasn't the color of the one from my dream. Tamaki grabbed my hand.

"My fair gothick princess! We have come to reassure ourselves that you were ok. After you ran crying from the Music Room we have been so worried!" He stood up and took his hand away when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said. The door opened a crack and I saw the butler, Hiroki, peek his head in.

"Miss Luna? You have someone here to see you." I nodded, but immediately regretted it. I didn't think clearly and I knew that at any minute a black cloak and the boy in it would barge into my room and demand answers. I held my breath as the door opened more and a girl with blond hair and blue eyes walked in. She was small, elementary school small, with her hair in pigtails. She came in and looked at me sitting in bed before walking over, the Host Club moving so she could get to me, and she crawled on my bed. She sat crisscross on my stomach and leaned close to me.

"You hurt Oniichama." she said simply. I cocked my head.

"Who?" she looked at me like I was dumb or missing something- Oh no frigging way.

"Is Umehito your Oniichama?" I whispered. The girl nodded quickly. "What's your name then?"

"Kirimi." I smiled. Such a cute little girl.

"So Kirimi. What exactly did I do wrong?" Kirimi shifted a little, obviously uncomfortable.

"I don't really know. Oniichama said it wasn't something for me to worry about. But he's been sitting at home in his room. He won't come downstairs and eat his meals. He won't play with me. All he says is 'Luna'."

"How did you find me?" I asked Kirimi while looking at the Host Club. They shrugged, trying to pass off responsibility.

"I had to listen to the reverse harem guys talk. They said that Luna had run out and they had to find her. So I just followed them to your house." I looked questioningly at the Host Club about the reverse harem part. Haruhi just mouthed 'Long Story' to me and I let it go. For now. I turned back to Kirimi.

"Ok, Kirimi. You need to go home and tell your Oniichama that I'm sorry and he has nothing to worry about. Everything will go back to normal. Can you do that Kirimi?" She nodded and hopped off my lap, heading for the door. When she left I turned to the Host Club.

"Guys? Thanks for coming, but I need...time to think. I'll see you Monday, ok?" The Host Club muttered their goodbyes and left, leaving me alone in my room to think.

--

As it turned out the last thing I needed was time to think. A voice in my head kept screaming that Nekozawa would hate me for sure. That it was my fault that he is killing himself slowly... But that couldn't be my fault. If he doesn't want to eat, that has nothing to do with me. I sighed and put down my knife. I had been trying my hand at Japanese cooking and was obviously failing. I bit my lip and picked up my new cellphone and called the second number on it.

When I had gotten tired of being in my room, I had gone downstairs to find something to occupy my time. Apparently Haruhi had left a note with Hiroki. I opened it and all it was was a telephone number. Hiroki spoke up saying that Haruhi wanted him to tell me that the number was for when I needed to talk. I had programmed the number into my phone and set about to find something of interest to do. After a while, my mind kept slipping back to Nekozawa. I looked at my cell with loathing, actually feeling as though I had to go to another for support. My fingers were shaking as I pressed the button that dialed Haruhi's number. Haruhi picked up on the second ring. It took me a minute to answer.

"Er, Haruhi? Do you have time to talk?" I asked shakily.

"Hai, Luna. What's up?" I explained exactly what had happened the past couple days, not leaving out any details, except of course for the dream. Some things are personal. For some reason, blind trust seemed to be the decision I felt was right. Like that made any sense. Haruhi was silent until I finished my story.

"So, what should I do?" Haruhi was quick to answer.

"Well it sure sounds like you like him. Hmmm... What do you think you should do?" I had to think a minute. Normally my answer would be to ignore him and live my life in solitude. But that didn't seem right now. My silence seemed to prod Haruhi into giving me some hints.

"You know, Luna, during my time at Ouran, I have learned some things about boys. They like you being yourself, being right, and bento boxes." I blinked. The first two were obvious. Then, bento boxes? I shrugged.

"Thanks Haruhi." We hung up and I just stood, staring at my phone. That helped somehow... I squirmed a little. I couldn't cook. Crap.

So I pulled out some vegetables and rice and tried to make a bento box. A lot of good it did me. So I pulled out my phone and called the only other number on it. It rang a few times and made it to the answering machine before a woman picked up.

"Hi Mom." I said.

"Luna! How are you? I missed you!" I rolled my eyes. My mom was at the hot springs relaxing for the day. She had been gone about 4 hours.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just have one question. About a boy..." I mumbled the last part, but of course my mom heard it clearly as if I had yelled it. Then she screamed.

"Oh the day has finally come when my little Luna is in love!" She squealed and moved the phone around until I got irritated enough to talk again.

"It's not love, Mom! But I want to know what I should do. I like him and I don't know if he likes me, but I think I freaked him out." My mom was silent for a second before answering seriously.

"Play hard to get. If he likes you, he'll come after you. The you make your move." It was strange, hearing such prophetical advice from my mother. But I decided to try that out and leave the cooking for later.

--

On Monday I had grabbed my things from the Club room and was headed to my first class, trailed constantly by a chattering Hikaru and Kaoru. I walked in and sat on my desk and smiled. I pushed the dream to the back of my mind as I picked up the black rose and put it carefully in my bag.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes Luna swears when she's upset. When she's calm she tries to avoid it. I wasn't particularly fond of this chapter, but I was having issues from keeping Luna and Nekozawa from meeting. And one of my reviwers was right; the relationship going too fast ruins the fun! So I'm working on it. Next chapter should be better. DeathlyFlames


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys! DeathlyFlames here with the long-awaited installment of DOD! It was hard to find exactly where I wanted to take this, but with the unyielding support of IEatChicken and Crystal Millspaugh I managed the introduction to a plot that will cause Luna to have to make the most difficult decisions of her life... But no more spoilers for you guys! You'll have to read on for yourself. :D

And for all those who enjoyed My Dark Prince, yes, I plan to continue, but you have to remember I had written it as a random crack-fic at 1 in the morning, therefore there had been no previous planning as to a plot. So I shall consult my Council of Minds (AKA IEatChicken, Crystal, and a random assortment of aquaintences that I trust with my very soul in the form of print) before I can publish chapter 2. So patience. All good things come in time.

Happy reading!

DeathlyFlames

DISCLAIMER: If I owned OHSHC I would NOT be writing fanfictions for it. I would, in fact, make Nekozawa a main character, add Luna into the plot, and with my planning skills, the series would probably end up shit. So no sueing me. nyaaaaa!

* * *

Days of Darkness Chapter 3

Black roses. I don't think I could ever tire of their dark beauty. I have been receiving these pitch flowers for almost two weeks now and I'm just waiting to see when Nekozawa is ready to make his move. Like my mom said, if he wants me, he'll come for me. I chew absently on the inside of my lip, thinking a little sadly about the sexism in me getting gifts and giving nothing in return. It was the weekend and the thought of not giving was bothering me. But what? A smile spread across my face and I pulled my cellphone from my pocket and dial.

"Haruhi? Hi, it's Luna. Hey, can you meet me?"

"Hai, Luna! where do you wanna meet?"

"How about my house?"

"Great! Be there in 15 minutes." I hang up my phone and wait. I sit in the kitchen, tapping my foot until I see Hiroki bring in Haruhi. I smile.

"So, what was that about bento boxes?"

* * *

Umehito Nekozawa was convinced he had gone insane. He looked loathingly at the magazine that sat on the table next to him. He leaned back and panted, chugging down as much water as he could before he was gasping for air.

"C'mon! Only 600 more pushups, before the lunch break ends! Then we have to work on your tan after school!" Nekozawa looked despairingly at Renge.

"Are you sure this will get Luna to like me again? There's no other way?" Renge exhaled sharply and snatched the magazine from Nekozawa. She pointed at the buff male model on the cover.

"Well, Luna is from America, right? Well this magazine is from America. Therefore this guy on the cover must be what kind of guy American girls prefer. My logic is flawless and always correct." He grabbed it back.

"You can't be serious. She...she looked like she was starting to like me before..." Nekozawa internally compared himself to the cover. He was pale, lanky, and liked the dark. This guy was buff and tan and was wearing a Speedo. Nekozawa wasn't sure if he wanted to look like him... But it was for Luna. He was going for it! He had Renge coach him when he tried to stand the light for Kirimi, surely she knew what she was doing... Nekozawa guzzled a bit more water before jumping into a pushup position, ready to begin this routine for the third time. His muscles moaned as Renge sat on his back, adding weight to his workout. He counted slowly in his head as he pushed up and down. _1...2...3..._

* * *

Nekozawa fell onto the ground panting. Damn pushups... His arms felt as thought they were about to drop off from his body. He weakly reached for his water bottle and he thanked God for the creation of water as it slid down his burning throat. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment's rest. A loud noise sounded from the 3rd Music Room and Nekozawa wandered over to see what had happened. He opened the door, walked out and winced as the light stung his eyes. He turned to the wall beside the door where the noise came from and blinked a couple times.

Tamaki Suoh was pressing Luna to the wall, his arms against the wall behind her, her arms nestled against his chest and clutching an object. She had a red rose behind her ear and a black-wrapped bento fell from Luna's hands to the ground, the chopsticks and a piece of paper spilling from their tie in the cloth. Tamaki and Luna stared at each other before turning to Nekozawa. He bowed and mumbled before running quickly back into the Black Magic Room and locking the door. Nekozawa fell to his knees and put his face in his hands.

* * *

I grinned as I wrapped the bento in the black silk I had found and thought perfect for something for Nekozawa. I bought it when I first moved to Japan as something simple and pretty to tie my hair up with or wrap as an accessory or whatever else I could come up with. But how perfect for this! I tucked in some chopsticks to complete it. I set it gently on the table and sighed. I had spent most of the weekend with Haruhi. At first she tried to teach me how to set up a bento box and how to make the foods and, after many clumsy attempts, I managed something halfway edible and partially decent looking, which I deemed pretty damn good and we moved on to walking around and shopping mostly. It was fun. I finally found what a friend is like. And I may have a boyfriend in the mix too if I play my cards right. I hugged myself and looked at my bento again. It was Monday again and I had woken up early, determined to make Nekozawa a bento that he would enjoy fully. I had put all my heart and soul into it and I was sure it would suit him. And idea struck me and I picked up a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a simple note on it before taking the chopsticks back out and wrapping the note around them and putting them back. I sighed happily and looked at the clock. I grabbed my bag and the bento and headed out for the car, where Alberto was waiting.

Classes seemed unnaturally slow. I huffed impatiently as the clock mockingly took _forever_ to get to the bell for lunch. I smirked at it as it finally gave up and ended the agony by ending the hour. I grabbed my things and I jumped up from my desk. Before I could leave however, my teacher stopped me and held me up, chattering about something to do with class today. I wasn't listening, though. I just nodded until he let me go then I ran to the 3rd Music Room to deliver my box to Nekozawa. When I arrived, I smiled sweetly as Tamaki stepped gracefully up to me, a red rose in hand. I took it gratefully and tucked it behind my ear before walking to the Black Magic Room door with Tamaki walking gentlemanly beside me, making pleasant conversation about my day. I answered his questions and closed my eyes momentarily, preparing myself for confronting the boy I liked. In that one second I found my eyes blink open as I was pushed into a wall, Tamaki's body very close to mine. Behind him I could see two very startled girls.

"Sorry, they ran into me." Tamaki whispered as he put his hands against the wall behind me to push away. Just then a door opened beside us and I looked into the face of a very startled looking Nekozawa. I dropped his bento and he had the most forlorn look on his face as he bowed and mumbled something I couldn't hear before running back into the room and closing the door. Tamaki leapt away and I ran to the door and tried the knob. He had locked it.

"Nekozawa!"

* * *

I slid down onto my knees, my fists sore from trying to pound on the wood. That was it. I had royally screwed up. I had lost my one chance at a guy who _actually_ liked me and it wasn't even really my fault. If there are any Gods, they must have it out for me. I reached out and pull my bento to me. I rewrapped it and replaced the note-covered chopsticks. I sniffled and I watched as tears fell from my my nose to the smooth fabric. For some reason unknown to me, I smiled as I touched the paper again and the bell rang. I stepped up from the floor carefully and walked slowly, and with measured steps back to class.

* * *

"Luna!" Hikaru ran up to me, panting. "Luna. Have you heard?"

"Heard what? What's going on? Is everyone ok?" Hikaru looked at me with a melancholy expression.

"It's Nekozawa. He's been kidnapped."

* * *

THE PLOT THICKENS!!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi all! I finally browbeat myself enough to figure out what I was going to say for this chapter. And I'm sorry for confusing you last chapter! Originally I was going to have Nekozawa kidnapped, but that was because I needed something to happen and at the time IEatChicken was at my house and that was her suggestion so I threw it in. Then I got all these comments about how it was weird that I said that so I changed it. But I'm out of ideas for a good exciting plot and something I can end this story with because I have no idea and my friends have no idea and I REALLY want to write another One Piece story 'cuz I love it so much! So any ideas are appreciated. Oh, and I supposed that by the end of this story you may be a LITTLE confused but there is an explanation and I will tell you at the end. Anyway, happy reading!

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Yeah. That hasn't changed.

* * *

Days of Darkness Chapter 4

"WHAT!?" I screamed. It was almost as if my heart stopped. What? Nekozawa. Kidnapped? Who in the WORLD would kidnap Nekozawa? I kept staring at Hikaru who, in time, couldn't help but burst out laughing. I punched him in the arm.

"That wasn't cool, Hikaru!"

"I- I'm sorry. I- I couldn't he-help it!" Hikaru choked out between laughs. I glared at him once more, and would have said something, but at that point my teacher was quieting us down for class. I sighed and barely listened as I doodled and contemplated life. Why was life so hard? Why were relationships so hard? Because of that stupid misunderstanding with Tamaki, Nekozawa probably hated me now. I watched my pencil aimlessly scratch across my notebook and I barely heard my teacher call my name.

"Luna!" I looked up, still partially in a daze.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to give us the answer please?"

I looked up at the board and read out the math problem he had written. Damn. He had explained something new. I looked it up and down before blurting out the first number that came to mind.

"76."

My teacher sighed.

"Maybe you should spend a little less time daydreaming and a little more time listening. Maybe then you can keep your grades up. You've been slacking off for the past couple weeks." He said before continuing on. I knew he was right. I couldn't spend all my time angsting about a boy! I focused my eyes as best as I could on the teacher and listened to what he said, intent on easing the frustration of boys from my mind.

**

I exhaled as the bell rang at the end of school and I dropped my pencil for a moment to work out my hand. I swear I hadn't taken that many notes in a class the entire year! I circled my hand a little bit more before putting my books back into my bag and walking out of class. In the hall, Hikaru confronted me.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

I smiled at him.

"No worries, Hikaru! See you tomorrow!" I waved as I walked off. I needed to get home and find something to do. I was feeling a bit jittery from the day and I decided something practical would be the way to go.

That wasn't the case when I got home. As soon as I opened the front door, my mom came right up and hugged me so tightly I dropped my bag.

"Hi-mom. I-love-you too." I gasped through her grip of death. When she let me go, I could see the look in her eyes that never meant something good was coming. Uh-oh.

"Honey! Guess what you're doing this week!" Double uh-oh.

"Uh...what mom?" She practically squealed as she pulled out a brochure from her pocket.

"You're coming on a 3-day mother-daughter vacation with me!" I looked at the pictures she shoved in my face and I barely caught that this trip entailed a hot springs and a full spa. Figures. I smiled half-heartedly.

"Didn't you just go on vacation, Mom?"

My mom looked at the floor and scuffed her foot.

"Does that mean you don't want to come, Luna?" She gave me a puppy dog look and I groaned. Oh well.

"It couldn't be that bad, right?"

I swear the screams and squeals my mom made could be heard down the street.

"So, when do we leave?" She stopped squealing.

"Tomorrow morning. So go get some sleep so we can have all sorts of fun!" She danced away and I sighed and grabbed my bag.

In my room I changed out of my uniform and slipped on my pajamas and put my hair up in a ponytail. It was always better to do homework in my comfy clothes I set out my books and got to work.

**

An hour later, I was done and I closed my books before falling back onto my pillows. A maid came in and asked me if I wanted her to draw me a bath but I smiled at her and turned her down. She bowed and left and I closed my eyes. I was so tired. I had been so frustrated with Nekozawa it had taken a lot of stress energy. All I wanted to do was sleep, but I remembered that I agreed to go on that trip with my mom and I got up to pack my bag. When that was done and it was waiting, ready by my bed, I turned off the light and laid back on top of my covers. I grabbed my iPod and turned it up to full volume and played it next to me while I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off.

**

I was awoken in the morning by the maid who smiled at me.

"Good morning, Miss. Are you ready?"

I smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

The maid bowed and left and I proceeded to get dressed. I put on jeans and a t-shirt and brushed my teeth and hair before throwing on my cloak and grabbing my bag. I ran downstairs to find my mom waiting impatiently by the door. When she saw me she grabbed my bag and my arm and carted me out to the car. Sometimes I think my mom is just a _little_ too enthusiastic...

I smiled as I sat in the car. Sometimes I'm glad my mom is spontaneous and enthusiastic. This was the perfect way to get my mind off of boys.

The car ride took forever and I was thankful when it stopped and I could step out and breathe the fresh air. My mom jumped out right behind me, grabbed me, and practically ran into the spa. We went up to the lady at the counter who smiled sweetly at us.

"What can I do for you?"

My mom got us set up and we were led to a room where we could relax in a nice hot bath. My mom and I undressed and got in and we sat in silence for a bit. I sighed and sunk deep into the water, letting the steam envelope me. After a while I pulled my mouth out of the water and spoke,

"Hey mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for taking me on this trip with you. I've been so stressed lately I guess I just needed a change of routine." My mom smiled at me and I just kept breathing deeply. Then it dawned on me. It was a perfect way to keep myself from stressing about boys. My mom and I got out of the water and as we were led to a room to get a massage, I concocted the perfect plan for change in my head.

**

Three days later I smiled as I walked down the hall for the 3rd music room to pay my friends a visit. It felt odd not wearing my cloak, but I guess it was ok being in bright light. I could handle it. Besides, the rooms were much cooler now that I just wore my standard uniform dress. I giggled to myself as I thought about what the boys and Haruhi would think of my new look. I waved my head back and forth and felt my high ponytail swishing behind my head and I blew away a few red strands that wandered into my face. I breathed in and out as I pushed open the door to the 3rd music room. They had no activities today so I wasn't surprised when there was no 'welcome' intended for a guest, just the heads that looked up from the table where they were sitting. Honey jumped up from his cake and ran over to me and glomped me.

"Luna-chan! Ooh! You look so cute! You put red streaks in your hair, cool!" Tamaki swiftly got up and brought me a yellow rose.

"Ah, Luna. I see you have doffed that ominous cloak as well! I must say you do look very beautiful, my princess." I smiled sweetly at him and talked excitedly with Hikaru and Kaoru about what had happened since I left. I was so preoccupied I barely heard the door to the Black Magic Club room open. But I did hear the confused voice of the Club's president.

"Luna?"

* * *

A/N: K. So, just to explain. I know that when I angst over boys I need a change in routine. Like last year I went about a month where I wore makeup everyday and in 6th grade I started wearing my hair up and stuff. So that's what Luna is doing. Trying to change her routine. And just to point out, she doesn't like bright lights and never did. But she wasn't AFRAID of them like Nekozawa. She could still take her hood off and stuff she just doesn't like being in light. And other than the cloak missing the only other things that have change about Luna is her hair. So yeah. Now I just need ideas for how to continue the story. IDEAS PLEASE!

~DeathlyFlames


End file.
